


Happy Anniversary

by JennLynn77



Series: Right As Rain [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Light Bondage, Loving Marriage, Loving Sex, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennLynn77/pseuds/JennLynn77





	Happy Anniversary

Happy Anniversary

24, May 2023

It had been a busy day tidying up the loose ends of a case at NSY with Greg and his team. Then they had to pick up Rosie early from school when she began showing early signs of a cold. After a stop at Boots for some medicine, they finally got her feeling better and down for the evening. It had not been easy.

John stepped through their bedroom door after putting Rosie to bed, and he couldn’t believe his luck.

“Jesus Christ. Look. At. You.”

It was their third anniversary. Sherlock made a point, on all of their anniversaries, to adhere as closely as possible to all wedding gift traditions. John liked traditions. So Sherlock learned to like a few of them, for John’s sake. As always, Sherlock delivered.

This year, Sherlock decided to incorporate both the traditional and the modern conventions:

For the traditional third year anniversary aspect of the celebration, he was clad in leather straps, but not restrained. Full bondage was a trigger for Sherlock’s PTSD after his imprisonment and torture in Serbia. But [these](https://www.dhresource.cox0s/f2-albu-g4-M01-76-24-rBVaEVcaKUmAZQbSAADjS255OTc469.jpg/pu-leather-sexy-gay-men-chest-harness-costume-hot-fetish-restraint-clothes-bdsm-bondage-belt-sex-slave-roleplay-straps-for-adult-games.jpgm/webp/m/0) and [these](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1vIXERXXXXXciXFXXq6xXFXXX9/Adjustable-boundle-belt-leg-bondage-restraints-waist-straps-cosplay-adult-games-slave-bdsm-leather-harness-for.jpg)? The lovely, supple, soft, black, leather and strong, shiny, silver, buckles? Those were for John’s eyes and Sherlock’s subsequent pleasure.

 

For the more modern take on anniversary customs, Sherlock decided on a glass [plug](https://cdn7.bigcommerce.com/s-tew1bw/images/stencil/480x420/products/2192/7620/aa703-param-bulk-original_377x750__45845.1521832438.jpg?c=2) to help celebrate their special day. As always, Sherlock had outdone himself. And John was going to thank him properly for all of his hard work.

“All tied up like a gift for me. Oh, sweetheart. You’ve got yourself all ready for me, too. You look lovely.”

As it always did, praise from John affected him in a very positive way.

“Thank you, John. I really hope you like my present for you.”

“You are, by far, the loveliest thing my eyes have ever seen.”

“I’d love it if you unwrapped me.”

“Oh! With pleasure!”

John closed the door behind him and walked towards the bed. He then pounced on Sherlock and they both laughed. John was on all fours, hovering over Sherlock’s bound body. He ran a hand across the leather and kissed a spot on Sherlock's chest between the strapping.

“It’s been quite the day, hasn’t it?”

“I wasn’t sure I’d be able to get all trussed up in time before we collapsed from the day’s events. I almost fell asleep waiting for you.”

“Such are the pitfalls of being parents. Rosie is pretty cute and all-around amazing, so I think I forgive her for getting sick today.”

“I just hope she can sleep for a few hours. Just one hour, at this point, so we can, you know, do this...”

They’ve been sleeping together for five years. John was Sherlock’s first intimate partner. They’ve been married for three years and known each other for ten. And Sherlock still got shy when the subject came down to sex. It was very endearing.

“This is going to happen. I’m going to unwrap you, and thank you for being here with me, ten years after we first met.”

“Then stop talking and get to it before she wakes up!”

With that, Sherlock reached underneath John’s pillow, retrieved their bottle of lubricant and then the aforementioned pillow. He sat up, reached for John’s hand and thrust the lube into John’s palm and then laid back and shoved the pillow under his hips and ass. He spread his legs, giving John a tremendous view of the shiny, glass dildo.

“I’m waiting, husband!”

“Bloody Christ on a cracker!” John stood from the bed and removed his clothes with significant haste. He climbed back onto the bed and grabbed a hold of both of Sherlock’s knees and pushed them a bit further apart. He kissed each one and began to trail kisses up Sherlock’s thigh.

“You are gorgeous. And all mine.” More praise. Sherlock's back arched at the words. John kissed the plug’s base and then got a hand on it. He gave it a few playful twists and then pressed softly against it, just a bit further, and grazed that nub inside. Sherlock keened.

“That good, love? Do you want to come like this?”

“No. I-I want you. Inside me. Now, please.”

So much for shy. Once he hit a certain level of arousal, most of his skittishness evaporated and was replaced by desire.

“That is a wonderful idea. Give me one second, darling. I’m going to ease the plug out. Hold on for me.” John grasped the circular base and gently eased it out of Sherlock's hole. As it slid free, Sherlock sighed. He was so content.

“Let me see if you’re ready for me. Gotta make this nice and smooth and slick for my husband. Don’t wanna do anything to hurt his beautiful body.”

Sherlock looked like he was going to levitate from their bed. John applied some more lube to his fingers and gently probed Sherlock’s loosened hole. John was just doing this to tease him a bit. The plug did a wonderful job of opening him up. Should he remove the straps? He looked down at Sherlock and decided from the look on his face, and the blush flushing his ivory skin, that he probably shouldn’t make him wait any longer.

“I think I’ll unwrap you in a bit. I want to be inside you, too.”

“I am definitely okay with waiting until later.” His breathing was laboured and was escaping him in forceful puffs.

“Okay, Sherlock. No more talking. It’s okay. Here we go.”

John sat back for a moment and slicked up his neglected cock. Without preamble, he lined up and pressed inside. And Sherlock wailed. Sherlock bit his right palm.

“It’s okay, Sherlock.” He leaned forward and claimed Sherlock's lips and swallowed down every gasp as he began a slow drag inside him. They’ve done this hundreds of times. In so many ways. But it never gets old.

On every forward drag, the head of John’s cock pressed against that sensitive nub of nerves. Each time, a wave of pleasure pushes itself through Sherlock’s veins, circling through his body like a shot of cocaine. Sherlock’s hands tingled with pleasure as they made their way softly up John’s sides.

“John. Oh, John. You feel so good. Every time. You feel so good every time.”

“You do, too, sweetheart. I love you so much. I love you, Sherlock.”

Sherlock moved a bit and caught John’s eyes. “Can we change positions a bit? I need more of you inside me. Please? “

John knew exactly what his husband needed. He grabbed a hold of Sherlock’s left knee, unfolded it, then draped Sherlock’s leg across his shoulder. John pressed forward a bit and got his arms under Sherlock's back. He put both of his hands alongside the back of Sherlock’s neck, his fingers curling over his trapezius.

Sherlock whined. Low in his throat. The sound made John’s hip press forward on their own instinct. Sherlock whined again. John could feel it vibrate through Sherlock’s body into his own.

“Nice and slow, Sherlock. I love that sound. Am I hitting that spot for you? Deep inside you? Am I, love? Let me hear that blissful sound again.”

Sherlock moved his arms and crossed them behind John’s neck and pulled John’s mouth to his. He could barely breathe. John kissed him hard, took each of lips in between his own and nipped at them, all the while continuing the slow drag of his cock’s head over Sherlock's prostate. Sherlock moved a hand into John’s hair and scraped his nails gently through the grey strands and across his scalp. Sherlock became non-verbal, only able to make sounds that were delicious to John’s ears. John bore down; concentrated his movements.

“I treasure you. You are my favourite of all things.”

“John!”

“Oh, there you are. Got you talking again, huh. Come on, my dear one.”

“John! Oh, no. John. I’m going to come. I’m sorry. I don’t think I can stop it.” His head thrashed side to side on his pillow.

“Don’t want you to stop it. Want to watch you. Want to feel you grip my cock inside your pulsing heat. Come on. You come, I come. You first. Always you first.”

“Johhhhnnnn! Oh my god! John!!!” John felt Sherlock's release against his stomach. He slowed his strokes inside Sherlock, guiding him through the white light of his vision to the other side. The clench of Sherlock around him and the sounds Sherlock were making post-ecstasy were pushing him over as well.

“Fuck! Shit! Oh! Sherrrrrrlock!” Sherlock felt John’s release burst inside him. They held each other until their breath came back to them.

“I made an atheist yell out for god. I haven’t lost my stuff yet. Not bad for a fifty-two-year-old.” John managed between breaths.

“How is it that good all the time? Isn’t there supposed to be a drop-off in quality or something?” John laughed and kissed Sherlock's jugular notch, right between two of the leather straps.

“I think it’s because we love each other so much. It’s like this when we switch. I love you inside me. No better feeling in the world, if I’m honest. The only thing close is when we’re like this. As long as we’re together, this, this is always going to be great.”

John pulled back, letting his cock slide from Sherlock. He knelt there, Sherlock still lying on his back, looking deliciously, and thoroughly, fucked.

“You are a knockout, you know that? Look at you. Just, lying there, being perfect. Being mine. Fuck. Sometimes I can’t believe it. That it finally happened for us. I waited so long. And I know you did, too.”

John started on the buckles, while Sherlock laid there, dazed and riding the waves of the sex chemicals roiling through his bloodstream. One by one, he released Sherlock’s sweaty skin from their bonds.

“Thank you for wanting to raise your daughter with me. Thank you for seeing something in me that no one had ever seen before you. Thank you for marrying me and making my life so endlessly fascinating. Also, thanks for all the orgasms. They’re pretty great, too, I guess.” He winked at John through heavy-lidded eyes. John crawled over his body and Sherlock lifted his arms and his upper back from the bed. John slipped his remaining bonds over his head and Sherlock fell back to the bed with a thump. His eyes were closing in spite of his intent to speak.

“You’re welcome. Go to sleep now, Sherlock.” He rubbed his hand over the newly freed skin in circles, coaxing Sherlock to slumber. With a hum and a huff, Sherlock was soon asleep.


End file.
